tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle
Eagle is a teamless/AET Scout freak by YouTube user Pow. His theme is Two Steps from Hell - Red Tower. Story Eagle used to be a normal YLW Scout in a squad led by a Soldier with a RED Team Captain. Eagle, at this time, wore only his Front Runner without the headset, but it was painted Australium Gold instead of After Eight. Unfortunately for Eagle, his squad was attacked by a gaggle of Nnnngh Snipers at Badwater, Eagle being the only survivor. After this, Eagle left YLW to be a Freak hunter. He painted his attire and Front Runner After Eight, found a bulletproof Flak Jack and bought the Digit Divulger, Orion's Belt and Bootenkhamuns from the Mann Co. Store. Later, he adopted his watch list, modified his favourite weapons (Baby Face's Blaster and Shortstop) and dubbed himself Eagle. Later, he went to Coldfront trying to find a reported Thieving BLU Soldier battalion. He could not find them until he found Medizard. He agreed to help Eagle find the battalion and aid in it's downfall. Destroying the Thieving BLU Soldiers did not last long, and Eagle went back to Badwater to exact his revenge on the Nnnngh Snipers that killed Eagle's old team. With Eagle's new modified weaponry and his bulletproof vest, the gaggle of Nnnngh Snipers was easy to purge. Impressed with his skill, he continued to hunt troublesome Freaks. Some standard mercenaries wanted to help Eagle make the TF2niverse a place of harmony too, and created a coalition which Eagle can always call on when in trouble. With this, Eagle donned his headset. Appearance Eagle is a teamless Scout (painted After Eight) with a Flak Jack, an Orion's Belt, a Digit Divulger, Bootenkhamuns and a Front Runner. The paintables are painted After Eight. Personality and Behaviour Eagle is very overeager, and will generally hunt freaks on his 'watch list' and try to kill them. Most well-known evil/chaotic Freaks are on this watch list. If he sees a Freak that is not on his watch list but is attacking an ally, Eagle will still attack said Freak and if Eagle or the enemy retreat, the Freak is added to the watch list. If a Freak on his watch list stops being evil, however, Eagle will still attack said freak unless someone tells him. Powers and Abilities Eagle has access to a large arsenal of shotguns and scatterguns, and he knows how to use them very well. His favourite, however, is a darker, more powerful Baby Face's Blaster, which can fire very fast but has to reload after each grouping of shots. Another of his weapons is a permanently-hyped Shortstop, which deals massive knockback but not much damage. Another of Eagle's abilities is to use his earpiece to summon AET mercenaries. The summons wear an After Eight-painted Mann Co. Cap and After Eight-painted Summer Shades. He can also call these mercenaries hands-free. Eagle is also very fast, faster than most Scouts. He can dodge projectile attacks with ease and can jump moderately long distances. To counter his low physical strength, Eagle's Flak Jack is moderately bulletproof, enough to counter most kinetic ammunition. Faults and Weaknesses Eagle may be fit, but he is lacking in physical strength. He is easily tackled and can be caught by surprise. Also, Eagle's damage is severely hindered if his modified Baby Face's Blaster is damaged or lost. Eagle's Flak Jack may be bulletproof, but it isn't fire retardant, blast proof or melee proof, meaning he has little protection against non-mundane projectiles. Trivia * Eagle is based on other Freak Hunters like Major Scout Guy. * Eagle could technically be counted as BLK, or dark YLW due to his history as a YLW Scout, due to his After Eight colouring, but he regards himself as teamless. Category:Scouts Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Freak Hunters Category:Teamless Category:Gunners Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Freaks made by Pow Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Near-normal Category:Lawful Good Beings